


A Taste of Brandy

by The Weird Sisters (mk_malfoy)



Series: When Alcohol Is Involved [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Foursome, M/M, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/The%20Weird%20Sisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, pure smut! With a touch of fluff thrown in for good measure! Number Two in the "When Alcohol is Involved" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Brandy

**Title:** A Taste of Brandy  
**Author: **The Weird Sisters (aka Nymphy, Sev1970, and Magdelena)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing: **Severus/Harry, Remus/Draco, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus  
**Warnings: **Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Multiple Partners  
**Summary: **PWP, pure smut! With a touch of fluff thrown in for good measure! Number Two in the "When Alcohol is Involved" series  
**Date:** 11/27/2004  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. We are publishing our fanfiction writings only for our own selfish desire to be a part of their world.

~*~

Severus raised a brow at the audacity of the brat, but could not deny his reactions to the sight before him. He would be damned if he ever admitted that seeing the three naked men giving each other such intimate attentions turned him on, but it did in a rather noticeable way, and who was he to allow Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, all the fun. He would claim some of it for himself.

Repositioning his robes to cover his now bulging erection, Severus sauntered across the room until he was at the bedside nearest the brat. "Well, you did offer me a drink, did you not?" Severus reached out his hand, grabbed the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey, and took a swallow. Smirking down at the now open-mouthed Harry Potter, Severus allowed an evil laugh to escape. "You didn't think I was going to let the three of you continue without me, did you?"

Harry sat there, looking at Severus, not believing this was happening. He had had many a wet dream about the man, but he knew that was one fantasy Draco wouldn’t have made come true; Harry knew Draco thought of Severus as a godfather, and that would be like himself and Sirius, and that would be … just wrong.

But now, here Severus was, willingly standing next to him, wanting to join their ‘fun.’ He smirked as his eyes traveled up and down the lithe form of his former Potions professor. He grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey back and smirked. “Sorry, Sevvie, but this is a ‘no clothing allowed’ party, and well, you’re a bit overdressed for the occasion. However,” he continued as he got off the bed and stood before Severus, “should you allow me to … assist you … in the removing of said clothing, I could be … persuaded … to forget the fact that you ever had any on.”

Severus had been serious in his intentions, but he had not expected Harry to acquiesce so readily to his request. He knew that Draco and Harry had been together for quite a while, and though he didn't pretend to understand the scope of their relationship, he feared that his involvement might upset Draco.  He instinctively turned towards his godson, and was amazed to see a wicked smile on the younger man's face.

"What? You expected me to object or something? As long as you don't fuck me, I couldn't care less if you screw Harry or he buggers you." At Remus' inquisitive look, Draco snorted. "He's my godfather! That would just be too … ewww!"

Remus nodded his understanding just as Draco's lips again descended to capture his mouth in yet another fiery kiss, effectively ending any further discussion on the matter between Draco and Severus.

"Well, by all means, Potter, we wouldn't want me to not fit in, would we?"

Harry smirked as Draco and Remus resumed their kissing, then placed his nose close to the inviting neck, deeply inhaling Severus's scent, which smelled lightly of lavender and sandstone; Severus must have been brewing a potion.

Raising his hand up to the first button on Severus’s robes, Harry slipped it gently through its gap. “You know, Severus,” he said seductively, placing nips and kisses on the man’s neck as he continued with the buttons, slowly, “I used to fantasize about this very thing … undressing you, kissing you … fucking you,” he emphasized that with a sharp bite to Severus’s collar bone, causing the man to gasp. “However, the scenery was quite different. It was always in your classroom. Oh, you should have seen some of the things you let me do to you, Severus … and right on your desk. I wonder …” he continued, slipping the last button through its hole, and pushing Severus’s heavy robes off his shoulders, “if you’ll let me do them in reality.”

Severus closed his eyes against the heavenly sensations that the brat ... who was not such a brat now, was sending through his body. Voice noticeably shaking, he answered Harry with a purr.  "Perhaps something could be arranged ... yes, I do not foresee any reason that could not become a reality." Severus looked into the green eyes that were smoldering with lust, and lifted the younger man so they were facing eye to eye. "For now, however, this bed will do; then perhaps, the floor, then the shower. Oh yes, HARRY, I plan to fuck you in as many places as we possibly can. I'll have you writhing beneath me, crying out my name. Oh yes, you will scream for me."  Severus then gently placed Harry on the bed and pushed him back.

Harry was glad that Severus placed him on the bed.  He felt lightheaded as every drop of his blood seemed to be in one spot, and one spot only. “Yes,” he panted, as Severus covered him, pinning him to the mattress, “Make me scream.”

Remus could feel his heart rate increasing at the sight of the two men ravishing each other.  He glanced at Draco, who looked quite delectable; the young man was stroking himself. 

Remus was a conservative man, and anyone who knew him would agree. He did not have extravagant tastes, and it did not usually take much to please him. Sirius had consumed his personal life, and Remus hadn't been with anyone since Sirius had died. Tonight, he had finally admitted he was ready to attempt another relationship, which is why he had invited his two former students to his rooms; he had wanted Harry, but he had also had his eye on Draco for some time, and his feelings for both were too strong for him to deny them. Their escapades thus far had far surpassed his expectations, and now, with Severus joining them, Remus was harder than ever.  Not that he had ever fantasized about his former year-mate, because he hadn't, but seeing him and Harry about to have hot sex sent his cock into overdrive. Looking at Draco, he somehow managed to speak. "They have the right idea; let's see if I can make you scream."

As soon as Harry had left the bed to start undressing Severus, Draco had moved to lie beside Remus as he continued to slide his hand up and down his again aching cock, and he watched Remus's predatory gaze shift from him to watch Harry and Severus. Draco couldn't resist the temptation of the beautiful expanse of skin next to him, and leaned down to savor the taste of Remus's skin. As he latched on to Remus's nipple, he was nearly overwhelmed by the tangy mixture of the sweat, come, and Firewhiskey that had been left behind from their earlier activities. Typically, Draco enjoyed being the one in charge, the one organizing the evening's events, the one taking … but he would readily relinquish that duty tonight to Remus; he only hoped Remus was of the same mind.

So when Remus had delighted Draco with his idea of turning the tables, Draco couldn't help the wicked smile that spread across his face. He hooked a leg between Remus' thighs, and pulled the man over on top of him. He licked the shell of Remus’ ear before whispering his response. "I think that could be arranged.  It's been a long time since anyone's taken me, Remus. I'm afraid I like it a bit too hard and rough for most people to please me. Think you might be up to the task?"

"I think I just might be,” Remus said breathily. Sirius had liked it hard and rough as well and had conditioned Remus to never take it easy, therefore he had routinely found himself being rammed and then ramming Sirius into the wall, floor, or anything that would magnify the intensity of their lovemaking. He had never had slow and gentle sex before and didn't know that he could if he tried. Remus had pleased his former lover and would do the same now. If Draco wanted it rough, Remus would gladly comply.

Hearing the words whispered between the two men lying next to him and Severus served to cause Harry's arousal to grow even more; no small feat considering he was already harder than he had ever been. Looking up at Severus, and then back to Draco, Severus seemed to understand, and raised up, allowing Harry to scoot closer to Draco and Remus, before covering him once again with delicious kisses across his abdomen, and trailing them lower, blazing a fiery trail across his already heated skin.

Moaning at the pleasurable sensations Severus was causing him to have, Harry turned Draco's face towards his and caught the pink lips in a searing kiss, where tongues battled not for dominance, but for the common goal of pleasure, and oh, would that goal be reached.

Severus lifted his head and stared open-mouthed at Harry and Draco, who were engaged in a deep kiss, and his breath hitched; he had never seen anything as beautiful as what he was witnessing. Harry and Draco were both blessed with firm and nice lithe bodies, and Severus knew he could stare at the two of them all night long. Glancing over at Remus, Severus glanced at the pair, and in an instant, Remus was sitting up and motioned for him to do the same. Then the two men leaned over the duo, who were still kissing each other silly, and their lips met in a languorous kiss. Both still had their hands on either side of the two in the middle, making the kiss a bit awkward, but it was enough to cause each man to moan. Severus pulled back first and gently shook Harry.

“I can’t hold out much longer, Harry, and I want it to be you who makes me lose control.”

Harry released Draco's lips to give a breathy moan, and returned his attentions to Severus, seeing the fire, and the sheer need and desire in the man's eyes; it was nearly enough to send him over the edge right then. Smirking, he purred in the other man's ear, "Oh, don't worry, Severus, I will be the one to make you lose control." Swirling his tongue around and inside Severus's ear, Harry rolled them over so that he was on top, and smiled seductively down at the current headmaster. "Be right back," he whispered.  He climbed out of the bed reluctantly and felt the loss of the amazing warmth of the other man's body against his.

He somehow got Remus's attention and after each mouthed a few words, Harry padded softly to Remus' liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Brandy. Item in hand, he made his way back to the bed, a mischievous glint in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by Severus. Crawling back up the lithe figure, Harry caught the man's lips in a breathtaking kiss, before rolling them back over, so that Severus was back on top, straddling his waist. Smirking, Harry handed Severus the bottle. "I believe you have a promise to keep … make me scream," he purred. Harry was extremely glad for the bed beneath him, for were he to have been standing, he would have surely fallen from the intensity of the gaze cast upon him. He gasped as Severus flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees. Moaning softly as he heard the soft clink of the stopper being removed from the Brandy, Harry allowed the man's warm hands to gently spread his legs further. He felt a spot of the warm liquid being poured onto the small of his back, only to be quickly lapped up by Severus's tongue. He shivered as the liquor was poured lower and allowed to drizzle down his cleft. He began panting as the tongue followed the path the Brandy had taken, and then he cried out as the warm, wet tongue pushed into his entrance only to be quickly removed and then pushed back in. He was nothing but a mewling mess as it continued, going deeper, and faster. He looked slightly to his left, and caught Draco's gaze, sending a chill of pleasure down his spine.

Draco groaned at the double sensation of watching Harry's reaction to Severus' touch, and the feel of Remus' mouth as it pumped up and down his shaft. Remus had been teasing Draco's cock mercilessly from the second he and Severus had broken their kiss. Draco hissed as he felt lubricated fingertips breaching his opening, even as he felt Remus' tongue encircling the head of his member. One experienced finger was soon replaced by two and then three.  Finally, as the fingertips danced yet again over his prostate, and a voice hummed around his shaft, Draco couldn't hold on a moment longer, and came violently, his hands gripping at Remus' scalp.

Remus lifted his head and watched as Draco’s body shook violently for a minute or so, then smiled as silver eyes met his. “You are so beautiful; Harry is so lucky to have you in his life.” Remus then crawled up the now glistening body beneath him and captured the lips below him in a gentle and quick kiss, then lifted his head once again and looked away.

_Merlin, I can’t give this up now. What was I thinking, having both of them join me like this? They are together in a serious relationship, and I am just here. This was a mistake. _

Remus lifted himself and tried getting off the bed, but was pulled back down by the man beneath him.

Draco could feel the tension in Remus' muscles, and could tell by the other’s words and actions that Remus had obviously misinterpreted the exact nature of his relationship with Harry. Draco looked directly into Remus' eyes willing him to see the sincerity and honesty in his eyes. "Yes, Harry is lucky to have a friend like me. Someone who he feels safe to explore things with, and who he knows will protect him from any harm."

Draco looked meaningfully over at Severus and Harry, and then smirked up at Remus, leaning up so that his lips and breath barely brushed against the other's ear. "Though now that he's finally gotten his hands on my godfather, I'm not sure how much longer he'll want to play. That's a future love match if I've ever seen one, don't you agree?" he whispered. Draco lowered himself back to the bed, grinning happily at the sight of Remus' eyes once again dilating with need. "I believe you were preparing me for something a minute ago." Draco slid his hand between their bodies and stroked Remus' shaft lazily. "I was rather hoping that this," he tightened his grip meaningfully, "was going to be inside of me. Was I wrong?"

Remus was quickly losing control, and Draco’s words and current activities were most definitely not helping. Leaning down, he caught the other’s lips in a kiss and covered the body beneath him completely. He had been about to prepare Draco some more, and would eventually, but right now he needed this. He had thought Harry and Draco were together forever, and when the night had begun, if Remus had been asked which of the two he would prefer to be in a relationship with, he would have said Harry, but he now knew the Gryffindor’s heart belonged to someone else. Looking down at the lust-filled silver eyes below him, Remus knew he could spend the rest of his life loving this man, and even if it was only for tonight, then that was all right as well. He would not pass up such a gift as Draco was offering him.

Remus worked his way down the creamy chest below him and slowly began working his fingers in and out of Draco’s opening again, even though he was well lubricated already, then he turned his head again to gaze at Harry and Severus, and he almost came from the image of Severus licking Harry’s opening ... it was one of the most erotic things Remus had ever seen.  A few seconds more, than he returned his attention to preparing Draco, probably much more than necessary, but he was enjoying the warmth of the tight arse around his fingers. However, now it was time to introduce the beautiful man beneath him to something a bit more substantial.

Remus captured Draco’s lips briefly before lifting the young man’s legs and placing them on his shoulders, and then slowly he began his entrance into Draco. Panting, he engaged the younger man in another kiss and then stopped as he felt himself fully sheathed, allowing himself and Draco to get comfortable.

Harry glanced over at the two men sharing the bed with himself and Severus, and felt his mouth go dry. Never had he seen two people look more perfect together. He had thought that he had loved Draco as more than a friend, but now, he was reconsidering his feelings. Looking back into the eyes of Severus, he smiled. Yes, he loved Draco, but he wasn't IN love with him. Oh no. His heart, he realised, belonged to another; someone he couldn't ever see wanting to accept it.

Coming to a decision, Harry knew that he would wait as long as he needed to for Severus. In a sense, he supposed he had already been waiting. He just hadn't realised it. It seemed as though every touch Severus placed upon him was in slow motion, drawing twice the amount of pleasure than normal contact. His body was starting to shake with need and desire; a desire stronger than he had ever felt previously.

Reaching out, he gently grabbed Severus's pallid face with his hands, softly tracing it's beautiful contours. "Please, Severus, take me now. I need you … please," he said breathily, hoping that the man would acquiesce to his wishes.

Severus was oblivious to the wandering thoughts of his bedmates, as his head was filled with thoughts of them as well. He knew his godson was possessive and spoiled, and had been shocked when he had so readily submitted to Severus' desire to join their little party and to fuck his Gryffindor lover. He was quickly becoming addicted to Harry's taste and the delicious sounds the young man continued to make as his body writhed beneath his touch.

So when Harry begged for Severus to take him, he couldn't resist the temptation to bury himself inside the young man. He could, however, make sure that his godson knew how grateful he was for the opportunity he had been given by allowing him to share in the beauty that was Harry.  "Go and kneel by Draco's face, let him taste that delicious cock of yours," Severus commanded, motioning for Harry to move forward in the bed.

Draco turned his head to the side when he heard Severus' voice, and, if possible, his cock grew even harder than it had been. He watched as Harry eagerly scuttled towards him, and wasted no time in turning his face towards his lover and suckling Harry's cock deep within his throat.

Severus nearly came at the sight of Harry's cock being engulfed in Draco's mouth. He firmly pushed on Harry's back, forcing the young man's hands down to the bed on the other side of Draco's head. He muttered both a lubrication and muscle relaxant spell and without further adieu sheathed himself inside of Harry.

Draco didn't have to wait long before he felt Severus enter Harry in one firm stroke, quickly setting up a fast pace, thrusting hard and fast inside him, and therefore allowing Harry's cock to rhythmically fuck his mouth.

Draco moaned appreciatively around the shaft in his mouth as he felt Remus' thrusts increasing in speed. He couldn't remember a more pleasurable sensation in his rather extensive sexual history than having Remus fuck him. He submitted readily to the unusual and enticing sensation of being the one strictly on the receiving end of pleasure.

Remus had began increasing his thrusts and had heard Draco beneath him mumbling incoherently, then he thought he would surely come then and there when he heard Severus telling Harry to let Draco suck his cock. It was erotic, sensual, and more than anything, beautiful. Remus had to control himself; he wanted this to last as long as possible.

He could feel the very beginnings of Draco’s impending orgasm; he leaned over him and whispered in his ear. “You’re beautiful, sharing yourself with me and Harry. Let me show you something else, love ... Severus,” Remus managed to pant out as he leaned forward and slammed extra hard into the tight arse beneath him. The other man looked at him and seemed to read his mind. Leaning over Harry, he turned a bit so Remus and he could kiss.

Remus could feel Severus slamming into Harry, and could feel Draco’s body beneath his as it rocked back and forth from the two cocks at either end of his body. Remus pried at Severus’ lips and when he was given entrance, he devoured the other’s mouth and invited the other tongue to duel with his.

Severus readily submitted to Remus' kiss for the second time that night; initially letting his former enemy, and current sex partner it seemed, control the kiss before his own tongue plunged forth to taste the sweetness of Remus' mouth. Remus had always been forbidden fruit to him since his school days, and a small part of him cheered that he was finally able to get what had been denied him for so long. He definitely intended to make sure that he would be able to sample more of what Remus had to offer in the near future.

Surprisingly though, Severus couldn't feel any remorse about what he had missed out on, not when surrounded by such beauty. He would be eternally grateful to Albus Dumbledore's snooping devices just for the opportunity to take sweet Harry tonight; all other things truly paled in comparison.

Harry couldn't believe the kiss he was witnessing between Severus and Remus.  That, combined with the immense pleasure Severus was giving him, and the sensation of Draco's talented mouth on his cock, sent him crashing over the edge like a blind rampaging Hippogriff over a cliff. His muscles clenched around Severus, pulling him even deeper inside, and he felt the body above him shudder, and felt Draco scream his own release around his spilling cock, and for several moments, he forgot the rest of the world existed. It was just himself, and the body still sheathed deep inside of him, which made him feel complete, whole, and content beyond his wildest dreams. He remained still for a few moments, catching his breath, regaining his wits. He gently slipped from Draco's mouth, and felt the emptiness when Severus pulled out of his entrance. He rolled over, and felt strong arms encircle him and tighten. He opened his eyes and met those of Severus, and couldn't contain his smile. He gently kissed the slightly swollen lips, and ran his fingers through the damp black hair, before snuggling closer into the warmth with a contented sigh. Neither spoke, for without saying a word, they had said more than enough already.

Draco barely was able to focus on swallowing Harry's seed as his own gushed forth without even a touch to his cock. He released Harry from his mouth and turned towards Remus, licking his lips unconsciously. He could feel Remus' thrusts increasing and he moved his legs to encircle Remus' waist, drawing the other closer to him. Never had Draco felt so protected before in his life. Sex with Harry had always been amazing, but this … this was something that he wasn't sure if he could do without.

Despite having just climaxed, Draco groaned repeatedly as Remus slammed mercilessly against his prostate. His hands gripped at Remus' tight arse as he felt the man begin to shudder as his orgasm overtook him. "Come for me, Remus. Now."

Remus tried to nod, but his head was swimming. His second kiss with Severus had been much more pleasurable than he had thought it would be, and when Severus had finally pulled back, Remus had felt the loss of those warm lips almost immediately, but soon felt an even greater pleasure as he felt the beginnings of Draco's orgasm. Feeling the hands that were clawing at him, watching as Harry began to spill his seed into the mouth of Draco, seeing the two shaking from their orgasm, and feeling the sinfully lithe legs wrapping around his waist were the most beautiful things Remus had ever seen, and spurred him on, causing him to slam harder into his lover.

When he heard the plea from Draco, nothing else needed to be said or done. Remus came and continued his orgasm for what seemed like minutes. He had been through some very intense sex sessions with Sirius, but this one was unlike any he had experienced. After finally coming down from his euphoria enough to be somewhat coherent, Remus captured the swollen lips beneath his and after a brief kiss, lifted his head and grasped Draco's face in his hands as he removed himself slowly from Draco, reveling in the sheer pleasure of being embedded in the warm depths of Draco Malfoy. Perching himself on his side, he looked down at a very sated looking Draco and smiled. “I could stay here forever.”

Draco offered Remus a shy, genuine smile, brushing a lock of hair tenderly back from Remus' brow, and then gently kissed the swollen lips in front of him. "I know. I feel the same way. I've never felt this strongly about anyone … I never intended … never once dreamed …" he trailed off with a sigh, and slid his leg between Remus', his arms wrapping possessively around the older man. Warmth like he had never known filled him as he felt Remus' arms tighten around him as well. "I pictured this night ending a good deal differently … with me leaving alone, and Harry staying with you," he admitted, without a trace of his usual self-confidence.  
   
Remus knew Draco had more to say, but couldn’t stand seeing him so sad, therefore he placed his fingers on the opening mouth and shook his head as he sighed. “But that is not how it ended at all, is it? When this night began, Draco, yes, I did have fantasies of Harry and I being together. I think I have always seen Harry as being my connection to Sirius and James. Through Harry, I would always be connected with my former lover and best friend. Now I understand that I do want Harry in my life, in fact I need him in my life, but not as my lover. Since Sirius died, I have been so lost, and have been grasping at anything I could. Tonight I didn’t feel that I had to grasp for you at all, and that is how it should be.”

Remus then looked at Harry, and smiled. “He looks so happy, Draco. I never thought I would say it, but I think those two will be good for each other.” Looking back at Draco, Remus smirked. “We obviously both had similar ideas of how we thought this night would end up. I am glad it was you whom I ended up with, Draco, and I am very glad the both of us were wrong.”

Draco cast a glance over his shoulder at Harry nestled securely against Severus' chest, both sleeping peacefully. "Well, I can see now that I was wrong. He's in love with someone all right, but it's not you, it's my godfather." Draco then rolled his eyes and chuckled, his mood lightening as he quickly devised a plan to force Harry and Severus to admit their feelings for one another. "Of course, they're going to be too thickheaded to see it. I suspect that it will take a few more nights like this, and a bit more alcohol before they're convinced. Fancy helping me to do a bit of matchmaking?"

Remus chuckled as he covered himself and Draco with the comforter. “I would love to, Draco; anything to help those two discover what we already know, would be wonderful. They may be stubborn, but by the time we finish with them, they’ll be running for each other, never wanting to let go.”

Remus’ chuckle became a bit louder and he suddenly brought his hand to his mouth. “I think they have the right idea.  We can begin devising our plan tomorrow when we are a bit more coherent. I don’t know about you, but my mind is still a bit dizzy from our lovemaking.” Remus lifted Draco and pulled him up so the head full of blond hair rested on his chest. “Goodnight, and thank you Draco.”


End file.
